Sweet Heavenly
by edwardluver91
Summary: Bella moves back to forks after losing her mother
1. Chapter 1

**Bpov (Bella)**

Hi. My name is Bella. Bella Swan. I know it's weird but I'm happy to be moving back to the rainiest city in the U.S. Forks, Washington. It started when I was four. My mother, Renee, took me away from my father, Charlie, to live in Phoenix, Arizona. But she died last week. Her and her boyfriend, Phil, got into a car accident. So, now, I'm on a plane to Port Angeles. I haven't seen Charlie for ten years. I would visit him in the summers, but one summer Renee called it quits. She said that Charlie was a bad influence on me and the town wasn't good for my health because it was always raining. But she can rot where ever she is. Renee was always trying to rule me but I wouldn't let her.

I was stretching my toes in search for Charlie. I found him, also, looking for me.

"Hey dad." I gave him a big hug.

"Hi Bells." Charlie returned the hug. "I've missed you."

"Same here dad." I grabbed my bags and stuffed them into the trunk of Charlie's cruiser.

The car ride was spent on catching up on each other.

"I got you a car." I could hear the nervousness in his voice.

"Aw dad you didn't have to." I saw the nervousness leave his face.

"No you deserve it." Charlie gave me a weak smile.

We pulled up to the house and there in front was a blood red 96' Ford Mustang.

"Dad! How much did it cost you?"

"Don't worry I got it cheap." I couldn't help but tackle hug him.

"I love it!" I almost started jumping with Charlie in my arms.

We got my stuff unpacked in an hour. Afterwards we ordered pizza. I quickly ate my slices and headed upstairs. I quickly took a shower then went to my room. It was a dingy white. Charlie said he'll go to the store with me to get some paint to repaint the room. I fell asleep to the sound of the rain pattering against the roof.

I woke to the same rain from yesterday. I already had my outfit chosen for today. I chose a form fitting black tee and a pair of navy blue skinny jeans. I pulled my black hoody over my head and slipped on my gray converse. I grabbed my book bag and headed downstairs. Charlie was already gone but left a good luck note. I grabbed my keys and a pop-tart and headed for my Mustang.

I found the school fairly easy. I quickly parked in front of the main office. I was greeted by a large lady wearing a red sweater.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm Bella Swan. I'm starting today."

"Right. Chief Swan's daughter. Give me a minute to get your schedule." She scrambled around through some stacks of papers. "Here you go. Make sure you teachers sign this and bring it back here after school."

"Okay. Thanks." I took my schedule and the slip and went back to my car.

I followed the line of cars to the student parking lot. I saw that all the cars were older then mine except for a shiny silver Volvo and a deep blood red motorcycle. I found a spot and headed to my first class: English.

**Jpov (Jasper)**

I decided it was time to get to school. I set down my guitar and pulled on a pair of black jeans. I also settled for a gray tee and a gray sweater. I went downstairs and said goodbye to Esme and Carlisle. I called up to Edward and Alice.

"I'll meet you at school."

I hopped on my motorcycle and rode off to Forks High School.

I leaned against my motorcycle waiting for Edward and Alice to show up. They pulled up and were standing next to me in ten seconds.

"The new girl starts today." I could feel entertainment roll off of Edward.

"Chief Swan's kid isn't it?" I nodded

"I'll see you two at lunch." I turned and headed for biology.

**Apov (Alice)**

I sat in class staring at nothing when an unfamiliar scent hit me in the face. I turn towards the door and saw the new girl. She went straight to the teacher.

"Class we have a new student joining us. Why don't you introduce yourself?"

"Okay. My name is Isabella Swan. But I like to go by Bella. I'm a senior this year and that's about it." I could tell she was nervous.

My thoughts were interrupted by a vision. I was talking and laughing with her. I was very happy in the vision. Then the vision faded back to the classroom.

"Why don't you sit next to Alice?" I raised my hand so she knew where I was.

"Hi. I'm Alice Hale." I extended my hand for her to shake.

"Bella." She didn't seem to flinch from the coldness of my skin. Hell, if I was going to be friends with her, I might as well start now. Then Mike Newton interrupted us.

"Hi. I'm Mike Newton." I could tell she was annoyed.

"Um…could you move you're blocking the board." Mike turned around in defeat. I could tell I was going to like her.

I stared at the board blankly ignoring Mrs. Brandon. I had already read these books and remembered everything in each one without mixing them up. I turned and saw Bella doodling in her notebook.

"Shouldn't you be paying attention?"

"Naw, I've already read these books like three times."

We started talking about clothes and stores. It's kind of cool knowing she liked the same stores as me. When the bell rang we packed our stuff and left the class.

"What's your next class?"

"American history. Block C."

"My brother is in that class. I'll show you."

**Jpov**

I was the first person to get to the class. I was staring out the window blankly when the scent of strawberries and freesia combined entered the classroom. I figured it was the new girl but I didn't look. What did make me look was the sense of lust rising in the room. I could not take my eyes of her. The milky white skin. The lustrous mahogany hair that shadowed the deepest chocolate brown I have ever seen. I was so lost in the brown orbs to notice her sitting next to Jessica Stanley. I could tell that Mike Newton was going to be the worse one of all the boys in the class. But, then, Mr. Johnson called class to order.

"The youngest major in the confederate army was…" Great another idiot that didn't know his history. "Yes Miss Swan?" I turned to see her hand raised.

"The youngest major in the confederate army was Jasper Whitlock." I was truly shocked. How did she know about me?

"What makes you so sure?" I felt Mr. Johnson's annoyance. Apparently he doesn't like back talk.

"I have an old friend in Phoenix, Arizona that is the great great grandchild of Thomas Blackmoon." Thomas? But how? "Thomas Blackmoon was Jasper Whitlock's best friend."

"If Jasper Whitlock was the youngest major then why isn't he in the book?" Now I was annoyed.

"Because his military life was short. He lied about his age to get in and shot up the ranks thanks to his skills."

"How do you know for sure, Miss Swan?" I growled but no one heard me.

"Because Jasper Whitlock and Thomas Blackmoon wrote letters to each other. Jasper mentioned his promotions in the letters." I was very impressed with her.

"How do you know that?"

"Because ma and Laurent, my friends in Phoenix, found the letters in his parent's attic." So Thomas kept the letters. I'm touched.

"And where are the letters now?"

"They're in my desk at home. Laurent let me keep them, mainly in memory of Laurent, himself." I could hear her grumble something but Mr. Johnson wasn't paying attention. "I'll bring the letters tomorrow stupid old man. You can't ignore the truth when it's in your stupid fat face." I chuckled to myself. Then the bell rang ending class.

"Hi."

**Bpov**

"Hi." I turned and met a pair of honey brown eyes; they were shadowed by strawberry blond hair. He was gorgeous. No words could truly sum it up. Yeah Alice was beautiful but she was nothing compared to the beauty in front of me.

"Hi." I felt the heat rush to my face for he must have caught me staring.

"I'm Jasper Hale." He extended his hand for me to shake.

"Bella Swan." I took his hand. It was as cold as Alice's hand, but I didn't say anything.

"I was impressed by your little speech." I felt the blush go to a deeper shade of red.

"I shouldn't have back talked like that."

"I think he deserves it." I didn't notice the connection between him and Alice until it hit me like a ton of bricks. _Hale._

"Your Alice's brother."

"You know Alice?" I nodded

"She's in my English class."

"I see." I turned and looked at him in confusion. The tone of his voice seemed to weaver abit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bpov**

Jessica offered for me to sit with her and her friends. I said yes mainly because I didn't want to eat alone. I spotted Jasper and Alice sitting closest to the door. There was another boy sitting with them. He was slightly scrawnier than Jasper with bronze colored hair that hung over topaz eyes. The same color as Alice's eyes. Their skin was the same shade of chalky white.

"Who's that with the Hales?" I pointed at the bronze haired boy.

"Oh that's Edward Cullen. I see you've already met the Hales." I nodded. "They all live with Doctor Cullen and his wife. They're his adopted children since Mrs. Cullen can't have any of her own. Jasper and Alice are twins. They're Mrs. Cullen's sister's kids. But when she died the Cullens gained custody of them. Edward has been with the Cullens since he was four after he survived the very same car accident that killed his parents. It's kind of weird that Alice and Edward are going out together." I shrugged.

**Jpov**

I could hear Jessica tell Bella the "story" about my family. I scuffed at Jessica's opinion on Edward and Alice's "dating." But what surprised me was Bella's response.

"I don't think it's weird. If they truly love each other than they should be together."

"She's interesting. The new girl, I mean." I saw Edward nod his head.

"I like her." I felt Edward's confusion.

Let me explain. My family is full of vampires. So we normally don't socialize with humans.

"I had a vision. I was laughing and talking with her. I was happy in the vision. It was nice." I nodded.

"She's very beautiful." I saw Alice's face go blank.

"Vision?" Edward nodded. Then Alice blinked.

"What did you see Ali?"

"Nothing important." She gave me her pixie grin.

"Fine. But I will eventually find out." I got up and left.

**Edpov (Edward)**

I watched as Jasper left the lunch room frustrated.

"What did you really see?" I gave Alice a curious look.

"Jasper and Bella in Jasper's room." I nodded in acknowledgment. "Jasper was playing her a song on his guitar."

"Well that's going to be interesting." Alice nodded. I planted a kiss on her cheek then headed for calculus.

**Bpov**

I watched as one by one the Cullens left the lunch room.

"Don't even think of trying to go out with any of them." I could hear the acid in Jessica's voice.

"Why not?" I didn't see any harm in trying.

"Because no one is good enough for them not even Jasper." The Acid in her voice made me wonder how many times she's tried.

"Well I have to get to class." I dumped my tray and headed to calculus.

**Edpov**

I watched as the new girl introduced herself to the teacher. They pointed to the seat next to me. Normally humans shy away from us because of our abnormal skin color. I heard the chair scrap the floor as she pulled it out. I looked up from my book.

"Hi. I'm Edward Cullen." I extended my hand.

"Bella Swan." She gave my hand a one time shake without fear.

"I've heard you met Jasper and Alice." I flashed her a quick grin.

"Yeah I like them. I also think you and Alice make a cute couple."

"Thanks." She smiled back with a warm smile of her own. I could definitely see Jasper with this girl. I had to admit she was attractive, but I had eyes for Alice only.

**Bpov**

I was having a little trouble with calculus but Edward was nice enough to help me. I liked him. The bell rang ending the class. I said goodbye to Edward and headed to gym. The teacher didn't make me dress out since it was my first day, so I sat on the bleachers watching my classmates play the one sport that I am the most dangerous in, tennis. After gym I headed to my car. I was doing good so far. I've gone all day without tripping or so I thought. I always manage to trip on either nothing or my own feet. I squeezed my eyes shut waiting for the ground to smack me in the face, but I got something hard and ice cold instead. I opened my eyes to find Jasper with his arm wrapped around my waist.

"Um…thanks." Jasper helped me straighten myself.

"No problem. People trip on their own feet all the time." He still had his arm wrapped around me.

"Not me. I manage to trip on everything, even a grain of sand." I chuckled a little.

Jasper didn't say anything. He let me go then started towards Edward.

"Glad your okay." I felt my face go red as I walked to my car.

I got into my car and pulled up to the line of cars. I saw Jasper hop on the blood red motorcycle from this morning. He revived the engine that started weaving through the cars. A honk startled me. I looked into the rearview mirror and saw Edward chuckling to himself and Alice waving. They were in the silver Volvo that was parked next to Jasper's motorcycle.

"When I finally got off campus I heard another honk and saw Edward waving one last time before driving after Jasper.

When I got home I started working on my calculus homework, but I was wishing Edward or Jasper or even Alice was here to help me.

I heard Charlie's cruiser pull up to the house. I took my homework upstairs and managed to trip on the last step on the way back down.

"Whoa Bells, are you okay?" Charlie helped me up.

"Yeah just the usual." I sighed. "Ready to go?"

"Yep, let's go."

We got in my mustang and headed to the department store. We agreed on ruby red and golden yellow, we also got some new curtains. While we were waiting at the register, a pair of warm arms came out of nowhere.

"Bells!"

"Damn it Emmett you almost gave me a heart attack!" I turned around and smacked Emmett on the chest.

Emmett still had the same curly dish water blonde hair and blue eyes from my childhood memories. He was still taller than me and more muscular than I remember him being.

"So how have you been Emmett?"

He gave me the McCarty Grin. "Same oh same oh. What about you?"

"The usual. Making friends, keeping the old friends, arguing with history teachers, and tripping." I gave him my version of the McCarty grin. He chuckled.

"So living with Charlie now?" He jerked his thumb towards Charlie.

"Yep. What about you? Why are you in Forks?"

"My parents wanted to stay in a small town. I don't mind now that I know you're here." I chuckled.

Emmett was and still is my friend since I was five. He was my teddy bear of a brother that I never had and I was his tripsy little sister that he never had. His family was like my adopted extended family.

"Hey dad look who it is." I towed Emmett over towards Charlie.

"Well. If it isn't our good friend Emmett McCarty." Charlie got a big grin on his face as Emmett gave him the famous McCarty bear hug.

"Don't kill him Emmett." I smacked Emmett on the arm.

He let Charlie go then gave me his best pouty face.

"Emmett let's go." I recognized the voice to be Emmett's father Kevin.

"I'll see you around Bells." Emmett gave me one last hug then ran off after his father.

We got my room repainted in three crazy hours. My walls and door were rudy red with a golden yellow trim. My curtains were blood red with a gold trim. My bed was draped with a blood red comforter and golden yellow sheets. After dinner I quickly took a shower and went to bed.

**Jpov**

I couldn't get Bella out of my head for some reason. After hunting I headed to Bella's house. She was already asleep. I could hear her sleep talking. But she looked so beautiful sleeping.

"George Lopez! What are you doing here?" I chuckled.

"Oh shit the crazies are loose!" I continued chuckling.

The sleep talk continued. But then she said a name I did not recognize.

"Emmett McCarty put the bear back into the cage before you get hurt. Stupid teddy bear." I chuckled some more.

"Alice you boyfriend turned into a giant freaking green gummy bear." I would have fallen out of the tree laughing if my balance wasn't so damn good.

"Alice tell Mike Newton to do self-service!" I was laughing so hard the tree was literally shaking.

"Jasper." She said my name so clearly anyone could have thought she was awake. "Jasper tell Tyler to go suck a lemon as well as jumping off a cliff!" I decided to leave before she woke up.

When I got to the house I was greeted by Alice.

"Where did you go after hunting?" She had her hands on her hips.

"Where do you think Alice?"

"And what were you doing at Bella's house."

"Watching is that a problem."

"No."


End file.
